shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elder Sister
The Elder Sister is the name of the a main quest of Chapter VI in Shadow Fight 3. It takes place inside the throne room. Story Using the secret passage Marcus told them, the group makes it to the throne room. Iolanda is surprised, and she remarks that she should have executed Sarge back then upon seeing him with them. Marcus questions the queen why she betrayed Legion percepts and who are these Heralds. She answers that they are Bolo's watchers, her personal guards. Queen Iolanda gets offended and judged by Marcus, she claims that the Elders only cared about the Sphere while she had to care for herself. She accuses Marcus of leaving his homeland at most vulnerable times, in his selfish pursuit of glory, while Bolo helped and protected her. She then orders the watchers to kill them. Fight Info The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the player must defeat the watcher before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Bolo's Watcher *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Classy Katana (Iaido Katana) *Armor: Turquoise Coat *Helm: Cap of Concentration *Ranged Weapon: Dragonfly's Bites (Needles) Move and Perks *'Thorn ' A sequence of 2 (+1) attacks with Iaido Katana. *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to the player during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Precision ' A chance to cause additional damage with a critical hit. *'Discharge ' A chance to reduce player's Shadow Energy by 100% of his inflicted damage dealt. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Recharge ' A chance to gain shadow energy equal to a portion of his attack damage. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of his inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Dash ' Dashes forward and slashes through the player, ending up behind them. *'Blink ' Quickly ducks down and disappears in a flash on the ground, reappearing instantly and standing up behind the player. *'Repel ' Strikes forwards with one hand, pushing the player backward with a non-damaging wave of force. *'Porcupine ' Leaps back and throws an upwards arc wave of giant shadow crystal needles at the player. If a needle collides, it shatters into smaller fragments that surround the player and home in, piercing them a second time. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 3 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery The Elder Sister (1).jpg The Elder Sister (2).jpg The Elder Sister (3).jpg The Elder Sister (4).jpg The Elder Sister (5).jpg The Elder Sister (6).jpg The Elder Sister (7).jpg The Elder Sister (8).jpg The Elder Sister 3.png The Elder Sister (9).jpg The Elder Sister (10).jpg The Elder Sister (11).jpg The Elder Sister (12).jpg The Elder Sister (13).jpg The Elder Sister 2.png The Elder Sister.png The Elder Sister (14).jpg The Elder Sister (15).jpg|If player loses The Elder Sister (16).jpg The Elder Sister (17).jpg The Elder Sister (18).jpg The Elder Sister (19).jpg|If player wins The Elder Sister (20).jpg The Elder Sister (21).jpg The Elder Sister 3.png Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)